<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love you, I meant it (Part two) by justholdxn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111341">I love you, I meant it (Part two)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdxn/pseuds/justholdxn'>justholdxn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdxn/pseuds/justholdxn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I love you, I meant it (Part two)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been months since I last saw Blaine, since he last showed up at my doorstep, so unexpectedly. It's been months since I unblocked him, and started following him again. It's been months since our last hug, since I've actually heard his voice. Sure, we've been texting for a bit and we even called at times, but that's still different. It's been months since he apologised to me over and over again. It's been months since I let him know I loved him more than I loved myself, more than I loved anything, and it's been months since I told him he fucked that up.</p><p>Even though it's been months and I think I managed to give it a place, I haven't really moved on, or gotten together with anyone else. I don't think Blaine has either, at least, not that I know of. I feel like if it would be the case, he would let me know, just like I would let him know. I don't know how I would feel though, if he would suddenly tell me he's seeing another, even though he's free and allowed to do whatever he pleases. Sure, I still miss him at times, but I've found a way to live with it. I still haven't forgotten about the pain he's put me through, but I do know that he's truly sorry, and so I have forgiven him.</p><p>Blaine and I had been making plans to meet up again, but it somehow never happened. It was etiher him being too busy with his career, or me. I've picked up my life again, and I'm spending lots of time in the studio. I've released some singles and I'm close to finishing a second album, which I'm very excited about. Besides, I'm spending lots of my time with family and friends. It's okay though. There's an award show coming up soon, to which I'm invited and Blaine is going to be there too. Blaine is going to perform, and he will be presenting some awards, including one that I'm selected for.<br/>I do spend a lot of time in London, but I still live in Ireland. However, I'm planning on making a move to London happen soon. London is where I belong, where I want to be. I've loved living there when I was together with Blaine, and after our break up, I didn't feel like I could handle being there, but now I feel like I'm ready again. I'm ready to pick up my life, and live it the best way possible. Music, parties, friends, traveling.<br/>____________________________________________________________<br/>''Seb, you've got everything? We gotta go to the airport now.'' My mother shouts from down the stairs, and I hum back in response, quickly closing up my suitcase before I get up and carry it down the stairs. ''I think I do, yeah.'' I chuckle, hopping over toward the hallway to slip my feet into some shoes, tying them up afterwards and quickly checking to see if I've got my passport with me. The most important. ''Got it all.'' I say, slipping into my coat and getting my phone, keys and suitcase before I head outside. Both my parents are getting me toward the airport, and I secretly love that. I'm close to my parents, very close, and I always miss them whenever I'm gone for a little. It's sad that lots of people aren't as close to their parents as I am. It's all I know though, and I'm glad.</p><p>''Can I drive?'' I ask, getting my suitcase into the trunk and closing it up. My father looks at me, a soft sigh rolling over his lips before he hands me the keys. ''Keep it down with the radio, will you?'' He chuckles, and gets into the car shortly after. ''Always.'' I chuckle, and my mother lets out a huff along with a chuckle before she gets in as well. I always like driving around, listening to music whilst I'm at it and just letting myself get inspired for songs. Also, I love driving my parents around, or anyone else for that matter.</p><p>So, as said and done, I crawl behind the wheel and get the engine to run. I get comfortable, buckle up and switch the radio on, looking for a nice channel, and once I find it, I quickly start to play with the volume button like I always do, but it doesn't last for long because my father quickly swats my hand away with a chuckle. ''Stop it.'' He says, shaking his head and buckling up as well, and as we're all buckled up and comfortable, I take off and drive us toward the aiport. It goes along with a lot of talking, some laughter and me being annoying with the radio.</p><p>But, to everything comes an end, and we soon enough pull up at the airport where I park the car in the parking lot. ''Here we are!'' I hum, licking my lips and getting out. My father is the one to get my suitcase out, and I quickly go to check if I've brought my plane ticket with me, but I have. Such a relief. ''Are you excited?'' My mother asks, walking up to me after I've locked up the car and slipping her arm around my waist whilst we start walking toward the airport. ''Very!'' I smile, handing my father the keys again and humming softly. Getting away from home sucks, but I'm very excited to head back to London, spend some time with everyone again and even see Blaine. I don't know why it excites me so much, but I'm actually looking forward to see him again. Ah well, we've spent quite some time together, so is it that weird? First the XFactor, then as a couple.</p><p>We soon enough get to the gate and just wait, my parents want to linger around for a little longer, and that's fine with me. We chat for a bit, and have a drink, just waiting for me to be allowed to get to the gate. Some people seem to recognise me, and want to have a little chat or a picture. I always like that though, so I get up from my seat and take my time with every single one of them until it's time to get to my gate.</p><p>''Have a good time, we love you.'' My mother says, pulling me into a hug and kissing my cheek. ''Love you too.'' I hum, hugging her back and kissing her cheek before letting go. ''Love you, bud. Give us a ring after you've landed.'' My father says, pulling me into a hug and patting me on the back. ''Will do. Bye guys.'' I say, getting my suitcase and waving before I get to the gate and soon, disappear.<br/>____________________________________________________________<br/>London. Oh, how I love London. In fact, I love London so much that I get through the terminal with the biggest smile playing upon my face. There's a car waiting for me, which will get me to the hotel I'll be staying at. Sure, Hannah has offered to let me stay at her place, but I don't wanna be a bother. I do have plans of meeting up with her though, we're close and I do miss her. Besides, she's done so much for me with all the Blaine drama from months ago. I really wouldn't know what to do without her, and her caring soul.</p><p>It's about an hour and a half later when I'm all checked in to the hotel, and I've finished unpacking already. Seeing the show is tomorrow, I'm able to do whatever I want today and tonight. So, I decide to hang with some friends I've made in London before from the XFactor. Nick is in London, so we catch up, along with Jeff and Trent. It's so lovely to see them again and hear what they've been up to. I truly miss living together with all of them, we've had the best time and even though there were some arguments and irritations ever now and then, I wouldn't have missed it for the world.</p><p>Nick is about to live on his own, but he’s already mentioned his girlfriend might move in soon. Jeff is busy, working on some music and having lots of interviews. Trent is taking it easy, but planning a trip to Jamaica soon. The four of us go to a pub and have the time of our lifes. We dance, even though I can not dance at all, we have some drinks and we sing our lungs out to the songs that are playing. We even play a bit of karaoke and I now realise how much I've actually missed them.</p><p>Trent decides to go live on his Instagram even though he's had a few too many, and it's the funniest ever. I soon decide to join and we answer to some questions, but I can not really focus. We're still at the pub, having a drink and I'm wasted. ''Sebastian, have you seen Blaine yet? How are you two now?'' Someone asks, and I knit my eyebrows together to read it properly. ''No! Not seen Blaine yet, but I'll see him tomorrow.'' I say, humming, and sipping from my drink. ''Amazing, couldn't be better.'' I say before I wave and get up to leave Trent to it and get back to the others.</p><p>By the time I get back to the hotel, I'm completely hammered and longing for my bed. I quickly put my phone on the charger, head to the shower to have a quick one and get to bed shortly after. Silence, peace, but I do not mind. ''I love London.'' I whisper to myself and get myself comfortable before I allow myself to drift off to sleep. Sleep that I'm going to need, because tomorrow is going to be a long and busy day. Little did I know what surprise would be waiting for me...<br/>____________________________________________________________<br/>EMA'S day. I wake up with a hangover, and it makes me regret last night just a little bit. The first thing I do is check my phone, and read through some messages. It's some of friends, my mother, Dalton and Blaine. I hum and open Blaine’s message, reading how he's looking forward to finally see me again tonight, and I can not ignore the little jump my heart makes. ''Looking forward to tonight! It's gonna be a good one.'' I write back, biting down my bottom lip and slowly getting up to start the day with a refreshing shower, getting ready and having some breakfast.</p><p>The rest of the day goes smoothly, I text with Blaine for a little, I've been taking some painkillers and I've been meeting lots of new people. Famous, and non famous. I've gotten ready for the night and I'm now sat, having some dinner with my phone in my hand. Now that I have the time and chance to, I decide to check my Twitter. It's been a few days since I've actually been active, so I quickly read through my mentions and like a couple of tweets before I decide to post one. ''Been a busy day. Very looking forward to tonight! Please vote, while you still can, it means the world!'' I post, along with a couple of emojis.</p><p>There's fans gathered outside at the red carpet, and I eventually have to go up there. I wave to them, take a few photos and eventually end up at Becca's side. ''Sebastian Smythe! Long time now see, how have you been?'' She asks and I smile, licking my lips. ''Good, good. Busy as well, working on some new music.'' I say as I smile, looking behind me once and smiling at some fans before I turn back to Becca. ''Yeah, a new album on the way. How does that make you feel? Does it make you feel pressured, seeing your first has been such a success?'' She asks, making me hum. ''Course, yeah. I mean, yeah, the pressure is definitely there but I'm trying as hard as I can, and I can only hope people are going to like it.'' I say. ''Yeah, right, and last night? You've been spending some time with your XFactor friends?'' Becca smiles. ''Sure did. Been fun, a little too much fun, maybe. Got a bit of a hangover, but oh well.'' I chuckle, running a hand through my hair. ''But you're still here, which is something. And you and Blaine, we've seen you two are on speaking terms again?'' She questions, and I sigh before I nod. ''Yeah, yeah, we are. We text, every now and then, actually looking forward to seeing him again. It's been months, and I'm very proud of him.'' I say, as I smile. ''Alright, so, last question. You're up for Best New Act, how does that make you feel?'' She asks. ''Overwhelmed, really. I feel so grateful. It's something I didn't expect, and just getting to be here means a lot to me already. I'm over the moon, truly.'' I smile, and she nods. ''Alright, you head back inside. Enjoy your night.'' She says, and I smile before pulling her into a hug and eventually getting inside again.<br/>It's about two hours later when everyone's gathered inside and the show is about to start. However, I haven't heard back from Blaine anymore, and I haven't seen him either. Maybe he's late, which wouldn't surprise me too much. We're not sat next to each other anyway, so maybe he's arrived already. I decide not to worry, or to think too much of it and just enjoy the night for as much as I can. I've been looking forward to this for so long already, but something tells me something is going to happen, something bad. I can feel it in my gut, but I can not put my finger upon it, and it makes me feel uneasy.<br/>There's lots of performances, and I enjoy every single one of them. Hailee Steinfield, Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj, Eminem, Muse, Pink, Anne-Marie, James Arthur and go on. Many awards are given out, and all of them are so well deserved.</p><p>''Next up, Best New Act, presented by Shay Mitchell and Bruno Mars.'' The voice speaks, and I frown. Bruno Mars? Isn't Blaine supposed to be presenting that one? Thinking of it, I still haven't seen him, and it really starts to make me feel uneasy now. I don't even listen to the little speech the two of them are giving, I only look up as soon as they start about to nominees. ''And the nominees for Best New Act are: Cardi B, Anne-Marie, Bazzi, Jessie Reyez, Sebastian Smythe and Hayley Kiyoko.'' They say, and I hold my breath. ''And the winner is,'' Shay starts, opening the envelope. ''Sebastian Smythe!'' Bruno and Shay say in sync and I widen my eyes. ''What?'' I breathe, looking at James next to me before I get up and hug him. Well, that's unexpected, but I'm so happy. For now.</p><p>I quickly get over toward the stage, listening to the sound of cheering that fill up my ears. I pull Bruno in a hug before I get overe toward Shay, and take over my award before I turn over toward the microphone. ''I just wanna say thank you. Woah, I never expected this to happen. I'm truly grateful to be nominated in the same category as so many legends.'' I say, holding the award into my hand and smiling as I look over it for a second. ''I wanna thank every single one of you for voting, it truly means the world. Wanna thank my-'' Is all I can say before Bruno interrupts, probably because of some confused looks we were getting from the audience. ''Blaine Anderson sadly couldn't make it. He's been in an accident on the way here, and rushed to the hospital.'' Bruno says, and I feel like all air gets knocked out of my lungs.</p><p>Bruno already pulled away, mentioning how there isn't any news yet, and probably expects me to go on, but how? I just stand there, frowning and looking down at the award in my hand before I put it down, just in case, because I do not want to drop it. My heart beats faster, and I turn toward Bruno after staring into nothing for a while. ''What did you just say?'' I ask, turning toward him. ''What do you mean Blaine has been in an accident?'' I ask, letting Bruno pull me aside a little. ''There's been a car crash, his life isn't in danger anymore, but it's bad. It's all we know for now, that's why I'm here.'' Bruno says, and I feel a limp form in my throat. ''I- I have to go.'' I say, letting go of Bruno completely before I rush off the stage within seconds, ignoring Bruno calling out for me and some people looking over at me.</p><p>Some security guard tries to get a grip on to my arm, but I manage to slip past and rush outside. The adrenaline is rushing through me, and I stop the first cab I see as soon as I get out. Not even caring about some of the camera's that are around, and probably rolling. I tell the driver to get to the hospital, and as he takes off, I take my phone out with trembling hands. I decide to send my mother a text, looking up my conversation with Blaine afterwards and biting down my bottom lip. I feel so worried and all I want is to get to Blaine, to check up on him, I want him to be okay. I never left anything so fast, never left anything behind like that, and it makes me realise that without Blaine, it has no use. Nothing has any use without Blaine. But, it also makes me realise, I still love Blaine. More than anything, more than I love myself, like I told him to.</p><p>The drive to the hospital seems to take ages, whilst in fact, it only takes about ten minutes, even less. I pay the driver and get out, heading inside and getting over toward the nearest desk I find. ''Hi. I've heard Blaine Anderson has been rushed in, can I see him?'' I ask, making the woman look up with knitted eyebrows. ''No. Only family is allowed, no fans.'' She says. ''What? I'm not a fan.'' I say, huffing softly. Maybe I am, in a way, but that asidie. ''You're no family either.'' She says, looking down at her computer again. ''I'm his boyfriend.'' I blurt out without thinking twice and swallow once. ''Boyfriend?'' She asks. ''Yeah, boyfriend. I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe.'' I say, running a hand through my hair. Why does this have to be so hard? ''I can't take your word, kid.'' She says. Kid? Really now?</p><p>''Here.'' I say, fetching my phone out to first show her my Twitter page before I show her some pictures of Blaine and me together. She takes a look, frowns and looks up. ''Alright, Blaine’s sister is waiting, I'll give the department a call to check your story and else I want you to leave.'' She says, sternly, and I nod. Boyfriend. If she's going to check the boyfriend story, Amy, or Michelle, depends on who's here, could say how we've broken up. ''Okay.'' I give in, and she picks up the phone whilst she keeps on watching me, making me feel uncomfortable. ''Hi, it's Lena. Is Amy Anderson still around?'' The woman asks, looking down at her computer, so I just slide my hands into the pockets of my jeans and puff my cheeks.</p><p>''Yeah, so I can let him through?'' I eventually hear the woman say, making me look up and press my lips together, my heart beating in my throat as she eventually hangs up. ''It's just down the hall, go left and you'll find Amy.'' The woman directs and I nod, not really feeling like thanking her because of the way she's treated me, and I'm too eager to get there. So, I follow her directions and rush through the hallways, not being able to just walk, even though I know deep down that I won't be allowed to get close to Blaine anyway.</p><p>''Sebastian!'' Amy shouts, getting up from the chair she was sitting on, considering I nearly missed where I needed to be. ''Hey! Oh my god, are you alright?'' I ask, getting over toward her and wrapping my arms around her to pull her into a hug. ''Shocked. Just want Blaine to be okay. How did you, eh how did you know? Aren't you supposed to be at the EMA'S?'' Amy asks, slowly letting go and gesturing me to sit down. ''All we can do is wait now.'' She says, and I sigh, running a hand through my hair before I sink down next to her. ''I found out at the EMA'S, already thought it was weird that he didn't show, and then Bruno interrupted my speech and I left.'' I say, swallowing once and looking down at my trembling hands. ''You left? Just like that?'' Amy questions. ''Just like that.'' I swallow, panting a little as I'm completely out of breath. ''You love him, don't you?'' Amy hums, looking over at me. ''I do.'' I admit, feeling like I'm not able to deny it anymore.</p><p>''He's going to be okay, yeah? He's strong. He's a fighter, like you. Don't worry too much.'' Amy says, placing her hand upon my shoulder. ''What if he hates me? What if it's too late? What if he won't make it? What if.. what if he thinks I hate him?'' I ramble. ''Blaine loves you. He loves you more than anything, he still does. He doesn't hate you, and he knows that you don't hate him either. It's not too late, Seb. It's never too late.'' Amy says, along with a little, assuring smile. ''Fuck, I need him to be okay.'' I say, licking my lips and leaning back. ''I need to see him, I need to.. to hold him.'' I breathe, running my hands over my face.</p><p>''Did they say anything? Are there any updates at all?'' I ask, taking over the water that Amy’s gotten for me. ''Not really. He's got some broken ribs, a broken arm, something with his skull as well, but nothing too severe.'' She says. ''A bleeding in his stomach, but that's fixed now.'' She continues and sinks down. ''They said he's out of life danger now, so it's going the right way.'' Amy continues, making me release a deep breathe. ''Thank God.''</p><p>We sit there in the waitings room for a bit, just talking and me drinking some water whilst we silently pray for Blaine to be okay. Soon, a doctor shows up and comes walking over toward us. ''Family of Anderson?'' He questions, and Amy nods before she gets up. I follow after her and place my hand upon her shoulder. ''He's steady, but weak. He's not going to wake up tonight, but he seems to be responding well to everything.'' The doctor says. ''If you want, you can go see him, but not for too long. It's late already, and there's nothing you can do anyway.'' The doctor says, and Amy and I nod.<br/>''Follow me then.'' The doctor says, looking down at his clipboard and I quickly pick up my phone before I follow after Amy and the doctor. ''There he is.'' The doctor says, gesturing us to walk in, so we do. There he is. Lying in a bed, wrapped up in covers. He's attached to multiple wires, monitors beeping. His heart beat seems to be steady, but quite low. He does look peaceful in a way though. ''Poor Blaine.'' I whisper, more to myself than to anyone else though. Amy goes to take a seat next to the bed, and I go to take a seat at the other side. ''It looks like he's just asleep.'' I softly say, looking over at Blaine. ''He does, but I think that's a good thing, don't you?'' She whispers, holding on to Blaine’s hand. ''Yeah, I think so.'' I nod.</p><p>I sigh once and take in his appearance before I bring up my hand toward his cheek, just caressing softly over it and letting out a soft sigh. ''You scared me so much.'' I whisper, swallowing once. I now realise this is where I'm supposed to be. Next to him. At Blaine’s side, always. I love him, I always have, and now that this happened, it's only gotten more clear to me. ''He's going to be fine, Seb.'' Amy assures, flashing me a smile. ''I hope so, really. He doesn't deserve this.'' I hum, sliding my hands over toward his other hand, holding on to it and sighing deeply.</p><p>''I can't help but like this sight.'' Amy says, breaking the silence. I frown and look up at her, not quite knowing what she's talking about. ''You, next to Blaine, holding on to his hand. You two together, like it's supposed to be.'' She says, and I bite down my bottom lip, already feeling how my cheeks start to heat up a little. ''Do you want him back, Sebastian? Would you want to get back together with him?'' Amy questions. ''I'm not assuming that you will, but please, don't be here for him and then break his heart again.'' Amy says. ''No, no, I won't. I won't break his heart. I think.. as sad as it is, I needed this accident to happen.'' I confess, looking over at Amy. ''You two have a lot of talking to do, but there's time. Just let it be, you know. It'll be fine. If it's meant to happen, it will.'' Amy smiles.</p><p>We talk for a bit longer, and eventually a doctor comes in to tell us we've got to leave. ''You can come back tomorrow.'' The doctor says, waiting at the door. Amy already got up and got her purse, leaning in to kiss Blaine’s cheek and wish him a good night, which causes me to chuckle, but I don't know why. ''Bye, will be back soon. I promise.'' I softly say, leaning in to kiss his forehead. ''I love you.'' I softly whisper, barely even hearing myself, but it's out here. Afterwards, I pull away and slowly let go of his hand before I follow after Amy, getting out of the room and eventually getting outside.<br/>She got here by car, and my hotel is only about two blocks away, so we hug and decide to keep each other up to date about the Blaine situation, and we've decided that I'll get back to him tomorrow morning. We separate ways after that and I get back to my hotel, back to my room where I take off my clothes and just leave my boxers on before I slip underneath the covers. Just wrapping myself up and getting hold of my phone, which is blown up by now. Amy’s already been active and she's posted how Blaine is okay, so I feel like I can do so as well. I reply to some other messages as well, making sure I'll go to pick up the award sometime later and after everything's done, I allow myself to drift off to sleep.<br/>____________________________________________________________<br/>As I woke up the next morning because I had set my alarm, I quickly head out of bed and go to take a shower. I'll grab a bite on the way to the hospital, or just not, because I'm not really hungry anyway. I dress up in some simple jeans, some converse and some hoodie. I decide to leave my hair a bit messy, go to brush my teeth, get my phone, keycard and head out of the hotel. I'm already sending Amy a message to let her know I''m on my way to see Blaine and get inside shortly after already, seeing it's only been about a two minute walk.<br/>I now know where to go, so I get over toward the right department in one go and head up to the desk. ''Hi, I'm here to see Blaine Anderson?'' I hum, leaning against the desk with the palms of my hands and smiling as the woman allows me to walk through. ''Thank you.'' I say, heading up toward the right room and letting out a deep sigh. He's there, all on his own, the annoying sound of beeping surrounding him. His heartbeat is still steady, a bit higher than last night, and his blood pressure seems to be alright as well.</p><p>''Blaine.'' I softly say as I get over toward his bed, once again sinking down next to his bed and letting my eyes wander over his face. He does look peaceful in a way, but I can only imagine the pain he will be in once he wakes up. ''You look so peaceful. Almost as if you're just asleep and about to wake up.'' I say, brushing my knuckles over his skin softly. ''You scared me, man. So much.'' I swallow, looking down at his hand and taking hold of one of them. ''I was so worried, but Amy kept mentioning how you're a fighter, and I know you are, but I just.. can't help it. I don't wanna lose you, you know? Not even more than I already have.'' I sigh, swallowing once. ''God, I can't lose you.'' I whisper, bringing his hand up toward my lips to kiss it softly.</p><p>''I've been a fool. Such a fool.'' I continue, looking down at his face. ''We've both been fools, nothing but fools. What was I thinking? How could I ever think I could move on, be happy without you?'' I swallow. ''How could you ever think it's okay to hurt me like that, to cheat on me, to betray me like that?'' I sigh, shaking my head and holding on to his hand a little tighter. ''Why did all this have to happen, Blaine?'' I whisper. ''I loved you, so much. More than anything in the world. I would've have done anything for you.'' I swallow. ''Anywhere, I would have followed you.'' I sigh, biting down my bottom lip and puffing my cheeks. ''Why did you have to throw that away?'' I whisper. ''Why did you have to break my trust?'' I bite down my bottom lip. ''And why do I, why do I still have to love you? Why can't I let you go?''</p><p>''Maybe you're it for me. Maybe you're my person, even though I find that hard to believe. Why would you cheat on me if you loved me?'' I swallow. ''Maybe it was meant to happen, for whatever reason. Maybe it's true that if two people do belong together, they will find their way back, because now I'm here, and Blaine, I want you back. I want you back so bad. I need you, and I don't know why I haven't seen it sooner, but God, I need you.'' I crack out, swallowing the limb in my throat. ''I need you more than anything in the world. I'm still hurt, and I still can't forget what happened, but I miss you. I love you, still, so much.'' I whisper, letting some tears slip, but I don't bother wiping them away. ''Please, wake up and get back to me, Blaine. Please.'' I nearly beg, getting up and leaning in to peck his forehead softly.</p><p>I sink back into the chair and look at him, my stomach twisting and the tears still falling. My throat feels heavy, and my hands tremble a bit. I now realise how much I need him, and I really, really don't want him to slip away even further. ''Please.'' I whisper again, now making an attempt to wipe my tears away before I go back to holding on to his hand. He just lays there, his eyes closed and the monitors beeping. I hold on to his hand tightly and let out a deep sigh, trying to keep myself from crying. ''Even if you can not hear my voice, I'll be right beside you, dear.'' I crack out, squeezing into his hand before I interlace our fingers.</p><p>I just sit there for a bit, staring at our hands until I feel some movement, and my heart nearly stops. I widen my eyes and look up, clearing my throat. ''B-Blaine?'' I whisper, frowning a little and turning a bit more toward him. “Blaine,'' I swallow as his eyelashes start to flutter, and soon, he opens them a little. ''Blaine, oh my God.'' I swallow, giving his hand a soft squeeze before I slowly let go. He opens his eyes, slowly, but he does. He looks up at the ceiling, pulling a face and letting out a soft moan. He looks over at me, a bit confused but closes his eyes again. ''You're awake, oh my God.'' I say again, getting up from my chair. ''Hold on, I'll get a doctor.'' I say, but all I get from him is a hum, not that I expect much else.</p><p>So, like I said, I went to go and get a doctor, and returned again shortly after. I waited for a bit whilst the doctor went to do a few check ups, and I messaged Amy in the meantime to let her know her brother is awake again. ''All good.'' The doctor says and leaves again, leaving us on our own, for now.</p><p>Suddenly, I feel nervous, but I manage to pull myself back together and head over toward Blaine. ''Hey.'' I softly say and look down at him. ''Hey.'' He says back, his voice sounding raspy. ''You want some water?'' I ask, unsure of how to act. He just hums, and I soon find a cup which I fill with some water. I help him sit up, moving the bed a slight bit and hold the cup infront of him, helping him drink before I put it back down. ''Are you okay?'' I softly ask, sinking back down next to him. ''Yeah.'' Blaine says, looking over at me with confusion. ''Why are you here, Sebastian? Why are you here with me?'' He whispers, but it's loud enough for me to hear. ''Because this is where I'm supposed to be, here with you. Next to your side.'' I swallow. ''I've been a fool for not realising.'' I say, looking down as he slides his hand over toward mine, and I interlace our fingers slowly. ''Not a fool. I've hurt you.'' Blaine says, coughing a little. ''Yeah, I know, it's okay. Let's not do this now.'' I say, flashing him a little smile. ''It's going to be okay.'' I say. ''You're going to be okay. We're going to be okay.''<br/>____________________________________________________________<br/>Blaine had to stay in the hospital for one more week, and I've spent every single day at his side. It was lovely to see how he was getting stronger and doing better. His family was around a lot as well, but I never left his side. When he was allowed to go home, I went with him. I've stayed for a little, made sure he was alright and we've had lots of talks. We've talked everything through, and we both realised we loved and missed each other too much not to give it another shot. However, I did go back to Ireland again, but not for long. London is where I'm supposed to be. With Blaine, is where I'm supposed to be.</p><p>So, now I'm standing at the airport, waiting for my flight to appear on the screen. I'm listening to some music, and I decide to film a quick video, which I post on my Instagram story. Just of me, and adding I'm at the airport. Soon, my notifications start to blow up, so I decide to check Twitter. People asking me where I'm going and if I'm wearing the hoodie Blaine has gotten me, which I am. I love that hoodie, and now that I've got him back, I feel like I can wear it again. ''Can't wait to be back home, back where I belong. London, here I come.'' I post, tucking my phone away and getting over toward the gate, and eventually, I get on to the plane and we take off.</p><p>Blaine is there to pick me up, and even though it's only been a few weeks since I've last seen him, it feels like much longer. ''Finally!'' Blaine smiles, pulling me into a hug and I happily give in. ''Hi, love.'' I hum, pulling away from the hug to kiss his lips quickly before wrap my arm around him and let him lead us over toward his car. We settle in and we talk, he drives and he holds on to my hand. ''I'm glad you're back.'' Blaine eventually says, lowering the volume of the radio. ''Me too, back home. Back with you.'' I smile, looking down at his hand that's resting upon my thigh before I slip my hand over toward his and interlace our fingers.</p><p>We get to some café where we go to have a drink and discuss some things, and I really feel at peace. i feel like this is how it's supposed to be. Louis and me together, back in London. ''Let's be honest, you thought you had gotten rid off me, hm?'' I joke, taking a sip of my wine and looking over at Blaine. “Wouldn't put it that way, but yeah, thought I had lost you forever.'' Blaine says, shaking his head. ''But, I didn't, and for that, I'm so thankful.'' Blaine says, smiling. ''Don't.'' I softly say. ''Getting shy again, hm?'' Blaine chuckles, winking, and I feel my cheeks heat up again. Oh, how I hate that, but he always makes that happen. Always. ''Shut up!'' I chuckle.</p><p>''I'm just really thankful for you, Sebastian. I've taken you for granted, and for that I am so sorry. You have no idea how grateful I am for this second chance, and I promise to keep your heart safe this time. I love you, so much, and I hope you know.'' Blaine says, and he sounds so, so sincere. ''I love you too. More than anything.'' I swallow, looking up at him. ''But, this really is your last chance, as much as I love you, I won't forgive you another time.'' I say, narrowing my eyes. ''There won't come another time.'' Blaine says. ''I'll take your word.'' I say.</p><p>After we finish our drinks, we head back out and we decide to go for a walk, seeing the park is nearby, and Blaine quickly reaches out for my hand. I love holding his hand, and I now realise how much I've actually missed that. All those small gestures. ''You're so adorable, those cheek of yours.'' Blaine teases and I roll my eyes. ''Shut up.'' I hum. ''Those glasses, fit you so well.'' He continues. ''They're horrendous.'' I defend, shaking my head and looking over at some trees. ''They're not. They're beautiful and they make you, you.'' Blaine smiles, and I can't help but roll my eyes fondly. ''You're such a sap.'' I chuckle, shaking my head and biting down my bottom lip. ''Only with you.''</p><p>I fetch my phone out as it vibrates, but it's nothing interesting, so I'm about to tuck it away again as Blaine holds on to my arm. ''Let's take a selfie, and post it.'' He suggests, and I sigh softly, but give in anyway. ''Fine.'' I chuckle, getting to my camera and looking over at him. I lean in to kiss his cheek and snap the picture. ''Happy?'' I tease. ''Not quite yet, I want one where I kiss your cheek as well.'' Blaine says, and I puff my cheeks but nod. So, we pose like that as well and I take a look at them. ''Send them to me.'' Blaine basically orders, but I do anyway. ''Can the world know?'' Blaine asks, and I think for a second before I nod. ''The world can know.'' I smile. I want to share my happiness with the world. Blaine makes me so happy and everyone can know.</p><p>''How about I post the one where you kiss my cheek, and you post the one where I kiss your cheek?'' I suggest, and Blaine nods. We both go to our Instagram and select the right picture, before I start typing. ''What are you going to caption it with?'' Blaine asks. ''My home.'' I say, looking up. ''Along with a heart.'' I add, smiling, and tagging Blaine before I post the picture. Shortly after, I post it on my Twitter as well and watch him as he's doing the same. ''My home.'' He smiles, looking over at me. ''And then you're calling me a sap.'' He adds and winks, tucking his phone away. ''Never said I wasn't a sap.'' I defend, winking once.</p><p>''You, Sebastian Smythe, are my home.'' Blaine says, looking up at me and holding on to my chin whilst looking up into my eyes. ''And you, Blaine Anderson, are mine.'' I whisper before I lean in to capture his lips into a loving, passionate kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>